Regalo de San Valentín
by Angela E. White
Summary: Sasuke apenas sabía de la existencia de ese día, por la culpa de su hermano ahora tendrá que darle un regalo a una niña ¿A quién se lo daría? -SasuHina-


Regalo de San Valentín

* * *

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para este One-shot._

* * *

Un azabache se hallaba parado enfrente de la cocina, observando con sigilo el pasar de su progenitora, que andaba de un lado a otra por toda la cocina, se notaba algo apurada, o para ser más exactos, desesperada, que además ni si quiera había presentida la llegada de su hijo menor, el cual solo la observaba con curiosidad, es extraño ver apurada a su madre, y más cuando es un domingo en la mañana, por que por lo general, es el día de descanso, según lo que ella siempre decía.

Sasuke era demasiado pequeño, como para todavía comprender la actitud de un adulto, solamente opto por observarla y descubrir por si mismo lo que esta hacia, pero por más que podría pensar, no llegaba a ningún lado. Como todo niño curioso de su edad, con pasos silencioso se acerco a su madre, colocándose a un lado de esta, levanto su cabeza lo mas que pudo, la estatura de su madre era muy grande, sin contar que él es un niño de cinco años ya cumplidos.

Llamo levemente a su madre, para poder captar su atención, pero esta seguía concentrada en su labor, volvió a repetir su nombre y nada, el azabache soltó un suspiro, su madre estaba demasiado concentrada que no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solía suceder. Así que con su pequeña mano, tomo el vestido de su progenitora, meneándolo suavemente para a ver si hacia podía tener algo de atención, como observaba que no conseguía éxito, lo hizo mucho más fuerte, cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, observo como su madre giraba su rostro, clavándose sus oscuros ojos con los oscuros ojos de su hijo menor.

Mikoto Uchiha, al percatarse de lo ocurrido, solo mostro una de sus grandes sonrisas, sabía que estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de su presencia de su pequeño hijo, Sasuke al ver la sonrisa de su madre apareció un tierno sonrojo leve, mientras también le devolvía la sonrisa, a pesar de que Sasuke odiara sonrojarse frente a una persona, no podía evitarlo frente a su madre, mostraba su lado tierno que pocos conocían, después de todo es niño pequeño que se encariña con su madre.

– ¿Que ocurre Sasuke? –Pregunta a mujer de orbes oscuros, dirigiendo toda su atención a su hijo menor.

–Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué andaba de arriba para abajo en la cocina? ¿Okasan? –Pregunto el pequeño Uchiha.

Mikoto, solo mostro una cara de asombro, se percato que su hijo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que día era, y como todo niño de su edad que son curiosos, se limita a preguntar la extraño actitud de la mayor, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella ternura que desprendía su hijo menor, le pareció muy tierno.

–Veras, lo que pasa es que hoy es un día muy especial–aclaro sin más explicación.  
– ¿Día especial? –pregunto Sasuke, aun con mas curiosidad, sin percatarse de la idea mínima de lo que ocurría.

–Si mira hoy…– pero fu interrumpida por un sonoro ruido que provenía de la sala.  
La Señora Uchiha, le pareció extraño aquel ruido que por inercia giro el rostro hacia la puerta de la cocina, observando entre esta, una figura alta e imponente, no se trataba ni más ni menos, que Fugaku Uchiha, su esposo y padre de sus dos hijos. Que al parecer, este había regresado a su encuentro a casa a muy temprana hora, haciendo mostrar su asombro sobre esta.

Sasuke solo mostro mas curiosidad de la que ya estaba metida, su padre traía al parecer, un objeto entre lazado en sus manos, pero ya no vio nada más, porque ambos progenitores de este, se dirigieron a la sala. El Uchiha menor dio un suspiro, por más que quisiera entender por qué razón ese día era especial, no entendía la razón de su alegría, y menos las actitudes tomadas de sus padres, muchas cosas complicadas por comprender por un solo niño.

–Es un día especial por ser día de San Valentín–

Se escucho una voz que provenía de la espalda del menor, girando su rostro hasta toparse con otros ojos oscuros similares a los suyos, era su hermano mayor que al parecer provenía de una misión, traía en el hombre su mochila de utilidades.

– ¡Oni-san! – dio un grito de asombro al ver a su hermano.

–El día de san Valentín es un cuando las personas se demuestra afecto y cariño, dándose obsequios los unos a los otros, –mención el azabache mayor antes de que Sasuke siguiera preguntando mientras se dirigía a la sala, donde encontró a sus padres en una comprometedora escena –además de besos…–dijo en un susurro muy bajo, pero el pequeño pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso, aunque prefirió no decir nada.

–Mmm….– Sasuke se quedo pensando las palabras dichas por su hermano que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano se acerco a él, y le coloco su mano encima en forma de cariño, algo que molesto a Sasuke que lo siguiera tratando como un niño, aunque, no debería quejarse, apenas los niños tiene cuatro años y ya quieren ser mayores.

Itachi dirigió su mirada a su hermano, embozo una sonrisa, ya que el menor estaba enojado por el gesto que le había hecho, pero, Itachi alargo mas la sonrisa con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, con el fin de molestar a su pequeño hermano menor.

– Oyes Sasuke–comenzó a decir primero el azabache mayor, para lograr captar la atención de su pequeño ototo– ¿Por qué no le das algún regalo a alguna de tus compañeras?

Sasuke, al escuchar dichas palabras por parte de su hermano, solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, y algo nervioso, dando en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo, girando su mirada a otra dirección, odiaba cuando su hermano le veía débil, y más en aquella situación cuando se habla de chicas.

–O es ¿Que el pequeño Sasuke tienes miedo de ser rechazado? O peor aun… ¿Eres un cobarde? – dijo Itachi, dando en el punto débil de su hermano, al hacer eso, sabía que su plan se pondría en marcha.

Sasuke cambio su expresión tierna, a una furiosa, dirigió sus ojos negros hacia los de su hermano, sosteniendo la mirada, no permitirá que su propio hermano le llamase así.

– ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! – exclamo azabache menor, con un profundo rencor dijo la frese completa.

–Entonces demuéstralo – dijo entonces el ojinegro, dándole la espalda a su hermano pequeño, dando por terminada esa conversación. Y como Sasuke no lo miraba, dio una sonrisa de medio lado, esa tarde seria agradable, por así decirlo, ver a su querido hermano menor entregando algún obsequio a alguna niña de su edad.

Sasuke salía de aquel infernal lugar. Una tienda de Regalos. Odiaba esos lugares, no podía estar ni quince segundos dentro de esa tienda, cuando las mujeres ya lo andaban mimando, y más cuando al momento de comprar el regalo, un tono carmesí se adorno en sus mejillas, odiaba esa situación, pero ¿que mas podía hacer?, tenía que demostrar a su hermano que no era un cobarde, pero siempre al final, salía repitiéndose a sí mismo por que tanto afán de hacerle caso a su hermano, era un caso perdido.

Saliendo de la tienda con el regalo entre sus brazos, observo a su hermano parado enfrente del lugar. Itachi solo se limito dirigiendo su oscura mirada a su hermano menor, mientras sonreía de medio lado, haciendo que Sasuke se enojara más.

¡Como odiaba a su hermano mayor!

El Uchiha menor, solo volteo su rostro a otro lado, estaba furioso en que siempre se salía con la suya.

– ¿Qué esperas? –dijo el Uchiha mayor, observando cómo su hermano aun seguía en medio de la calle. El azabache menor solo giro su rostro observando detenidamente a su hermano, sin entender lo que le decía este. –Tienes que entregarle el regalo a una compañera tuya–se expreso dando a entender por qué razón salieron.

Sasuke volteo su rostro rápidamente hacía el otro lado ocultando su rostro a su hermano, además de comprar el regalo, ¿tenía su hermano que ver cuando este se lo diera a una niña?, esto si era un lio, pero tenía que demostrar que no era un cobarde, y con paso decidido, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde todos los menores se hallaban, mientras su hermano le seguía por detrás.

Definitivamente, esa idea era muy bien planeada por parte de su hermano mayor. 

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. 

El azabache menor continuaba caminando a ese lugar donde los niños permanecían toda la tarde jugando, en aquel parque que se encontraba cerca de la academia, donde siempre se hallaba entrenando. Dicho parque, estaba en su punto exacto, donde niños, niñas, jóvenes, adultos, de toda edad y de los dos géneros, estaban de arriba para abajo en ese extenso terreno, mientras unos tomados de las manos, otros sonrojados o nerviosas por dicho día, aquel dichoso día de catorce de febrero, el cual apenas el menor pelinegro conocía de su existencia.

El Uchiha menor continuaba caminando, para llegar a su "destino", como él decía, o más bien, a una humillación pública el cual su hermano mayor se había encargado de persuadirle para hacerlo, en pocas palabras; algo molesto para él. El ojinegro mayor, que todo el tiempo estuvo siguiendo a su pequeño hermano, se percato de a donde se dirigía su hermano. A un parque; el cual significaba, lleno de niños y niñas mimados, además, de jóvenes kunoichis ensimismadas por aquel dichoso día, que al momento que ponga un pie en aquel parque, seria atacado por el género opuesto, algo muy desagradable de su parte.

Por si fuera inercia a todo lo pensado, detuvo su andar, no quería avanzar a lo que él consideraba, "un campo minado", además recordó de ciertos deberes que tenía que hacer, soltó un bufido de molestia, no es que no le agradece las misiones, si no que quería ver a su pequeño hermano haciendo sus caprichos.

Empero, el menor no se había dado cuenta cuando su hermano detuvo su camino, este seguía metido en sus pensamientos de cómo evitar la humillación que vendría.

–Sasuke – dijo en voz baja, pero lo bastante clara para su pequeño hermano, Itachi no quería hacer escándalo de que se hallaba cerca de un parque, y mucho menos por el género femenino que se hallaba cerca –ahora que recuerdo, tengo otras cosas que hacer – menciono Itachi un tanto tranquilo, no quería parecer nervioso frente de su hermano.

El azabache solo sonrió de medio lado, a lo que su hermano mayor continúo.

–Más no por irme, no entregaras el regalo – aclaro firmemente, dando media vuelta para darle la espalda a su hermano–tienes que llegar a casa sin el regalo, –dijo claramente para comenzar a caminar, sabía que su hermano lo engañaría de cualquier forma, pero no podía engañar a él mismo siendo un genio –recuerda, un Uchiha nunca rompe sus promesas.

El ojinegro mayor caminaba a paso lento, quería alejarse lo antes posible de ese lugar, y terminar rápido sus deberes, para no perderse de lo que más adelante ocurriría, mientras Sasuke, solo esperaba a que su "querido hermano", se alejara lo más posible, hasta que vio su silueta desaparecer al final de la calle doblando la esquina.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras aquella sonrisa arrogante aparecía en sus labios, digno de un Uchiha, sabía que aquella era una oportunidad valiosa, y claro que no la desperdiciaría.  
Cambio de rumbo, ya no se dirigía en aquel parque, ahora su andar era para el bosque.

* * *

Sasuke, continuo caminando a ese inmenso bosque, buscando algún buen lugar donde esconder el dichoso regalo, para evitar que su hermano, se diera a la tarea de buscarlo. Quería evitarse problemas con Itachi, y más si le volvía a repetir que era un cobarde.  
Un Uchiha nunca rompe sus promesas.

Aquella frase que minutos antes, había mencionado su hermano, seguía vagando por su pequeña cabeza. Cierto, tenía que cumplir su promesa, sin embargo, este solo hizo prometer regresar a casa sin el regalo, no especifica que lo diera personalmente a alguien, sin contar lo anterior, de todos modos cumpliría su promesa, un pequeño detalle que su hermano olvido.  
El pelinegro, siguió su paso, tendría que esconder ese regalo a cualquier costo, sino, se vería enfrentado a las burlas de Itachi.

Justamente cuando estaba para ir más allá de los límites correspondientes de ese bosque, escucho una suave melodía llegar a sus oídos.

El Uchiha menor, volteo su rostro por inercia, buscando la fuente de aquel suave sonido que le llenaba una paz interior, jamás había escuchado un sonido semejante, y menos en canciones. Pareciera que un ángel mismo lo cantara, aunque, de verdad el no creía en esas historias.

Continúo caminando, mientras esa melodiosa voz de guía, llegando a encontrar, un campo extenso. Es campo era muy impresionante: estaba rodeado de un montón de flores rojas, donde más a lo lejos se encontraban una gran cantidad de arboles de Sakura, y un lago que decoraba ese paisaje. El ojinegro, quedo realmente impactado, jamás había visto ese lugar en su corta vida, de lo impresionado que estaba por poco y el regalo resbalaba de su regazo.  
Seguía admirado de tal lugar, que de repente sintió una presencia tras de sí. Se giro lentamente sus tobillos, para luego el cuerpo completo, quedando frente a la persona, dándose cuenta, de una pequeña niña se encontraba entre aquel campo de rosas rojas. El cabello de la niña era un tono oscuro con toques azules, tenía el cabello corto que apenas llegaba a sus orejas con un corte extraño, aunque la niña estuviera de espaldas y de rodillas en aquel campo, el pelinegro pudo observar con exactitud su vestido, que era de color azul claro hasta las rodillas, le hacía resaltar un poco su tonalidad de piel.

Sasuke se acerco más a donde la niña se encontraba, camino lentamente para no hacer ruido alguno que la alterara, ya que esta se veía muy concentrada en su labor, que su presencia no había sentido.

Justamente cuando ya observaría el rostro de aquella desconocida, paro altamente en seco por escuchar nuevamente la melodía que le había guiado a donde se encontraba, el azabache cerró los ojos, disfrutando el cantar que la niña profesaba.  
Estaba tan concentrado escuchando el cantar, que de un instante a otro no se escucho nada.

Sasuke se molesto por ya no escuchar la melodía que le tranquilizaba. Abrió los ojos por inercia del enfado que traía para luego abrir la boca para reclamar el porqué se detenía, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al darse cuenta de que la silueta de la niña se encontraba frente de él.

El ojinegro reconoció mejor a la chiquilla, pudo ver mejor el vestido que traía de color azul con toques blancos en unos lados, y al final con flores blancas, y entre sus manos observo las mismas flores rojas que en el suelo se encontraban, al parecer estaba recogido flores para realizar un ramo, si era eso lo que traía entre manos al ver de tantas flores revueltas, y por último se detuvo en su rostro, piel nívea un poco pálida y por ultimo unos ojos perla blancos con toques lavanda, que este reconoció al instante, por ser del clan distintivo y poderoso de Konoha, el Clan Hyuga.

Este parecía hipnotizado, ensimismado y perdido por aquella calidez que la niña desprendía, además de la ternura que se mostraba ante él, en eso comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago, algo nuevo para el siendo apenas un menor, y también siendo una novedad por algo que jamás había sentido frente a una niña. Esto causo que sangre se acumulara en sus pómulos del ojinegro, algo que nunca le había pasado. Y Dirigió su mirada rápida a la niña, que al parecer seguía en la misma posición, parecía una estatua.

El ojinegro, aun con aquel sonrojo minúsculo en sus mejillas, dirigió su mirada oscura buscando la clara, cruzándose las miradas entre ambos, pero no duro ni cinco segundo cuando la niña había bajado su mirada, con un sonrojo muy fuerte en sus mejillas que Sasuke jamás había visto en cualquier pequeña. Una niña extraña a su criterio, mas no dejaba de ser tierna y hacer que ese cosquilleo de estomago cesara.

A pesar de la distancia lejana que separaba a ambos niños, a Sasuke le llego la fragancia que desprendía la pequeña niña, un suave olor de lavanda impregno por completo los pulmones del ojinegro, lo cual por inercia cerro por segunda vez consecutiva los ojos de lo que el día llevaba.

Y como si el cuerpo del pelinegro se mandara así mismo, este comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el cuerpo de la pequeña, si dejar de cerrar los ojos; esta vez se dejo llevar por sus impulsos para llegar a su destino.

La ojiperla al observar el acto inesperado del joven, quiso alejarse de este, pensó en tirar las Flores que traía entre manos para echarse a correr.

Sabía que a pesar de ser un niño de su edad el que se encontraba frente a su presencia, su madre le había dicho en no confiar en desconocidos por mas inocentes que aparenten, pero al parecer su cuerpo a un no respondía a sus órdenes, sus piernas no reaccionaban, estaba completamente paralizada y su rostro no ayudaba tampoco en nada, aun tenía ese visible sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas, era un momento vergonzoso para ella.

Y cuando menos se esperaban entre esto, Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a la Hyuga, lo cual esta abrió los ojos más de lo que ya estaba, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar esperando repuesta alguna entre ambos pequeños, mas ninguno veía la necesidad de hablar, puesto que a pesar de ser un largo silencio a ambos niños no les disgustaba, más bien parecía que compartían aquel silencio relajante. Lo disfrutaba. Aunque cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Relajante. Era la palabra que describía ese momento.

Pero no duro esto mucho cuando se escucho un sonido cercano a algún arbusto haciéndoles reaccionar ante los dos, ocasionado que ambos se sonrojaran a la vez, pero parecía que la pequeña siempre ganaba de cuando sonrojos se trataban.

–yo...yo... – comenzó a tartamudear la pequeña mas ni una palabra coherente salía de su diminuta garganta, agacho su rostro en su acto vergonzoso.

La niña espero un insulto por parte del pelinegro, de esas malas palabras que su progenitor le proporcionaba por cada error cometido, mas esta jamás llego a escucharse; en cambio, observo como un obsequio era colocado en su pecho, en señal del que pelinegro se lo regalaba.

La ojiperla levanto su rostro aun avergonzada clavando su mirada en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha esperando alguna burla a su persona, pensando que tal vez era una broma, mas el chiquillo de mirada profunda, estaba más que firme, demostrando claras sus acciones, pero sin pasar por alta el diminuto sonrojo que aun sobresalía en sus mejillas.

–Es para... Para ti – dijo el ojinegro volteando a otro lado, mientras se ponía más nervioso, esa niña le hacía despertar sentimientos jamás tenido en su corta edad de cinco años, era desesperante.

Pasaron las segundos, y la pequeña no se limito a coger el obsequio, el ojinegro volteo su mirada para saber la razón porque no cogerlo Varias preguntas llegaron a su cabeza ¿Seria la envoltura? O ¿Era pequeño? Pero al colocar sus ojos sobre la pequeña vio como en sus ojos perlados caían unas lágrimas saladas que estas ya bajan lentamente por su fino rostro.

El rostro de Sasuke parecía un poema, no lograba entender por qué la pequeña Hyuga comenzó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer en un momento Como este, pero antes de pensar, su Mano ya estaba haciendo contacto con la mejilla de la chiquilla la cual instantemente Dejo de llorar mostrándose impactada por aquel contacto, y el menor Uchiha no perdió oportunidad ante tal acto, con la parte de atrás de la Mano limpio suavemente las lagrimas derramadas, haciéndolo de manera muy lenta y provocando una elevación de temperatura en el rostro de la chiquilla.

Hasta que sucedió lo inesperado.

De un segundo a otro Los labios del pequeño Uchiha yacían sobre la chiquilla, mientras el Uchiha cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación que recorría su diminuto cuerpo, la pequeña no salía de su asombro por tal atrevimiento y como es que ella se lo había permitido.

Para cuando termino de separarse ambos estaban sonrojados pero lo que termino pasando es que la peliazul termino en brazos de ojinegro.

Se había desmayado. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

El azabache la recostó en el árbol más cercano, dejando que reposara su cabeza en aquel frondoso tronco, la miro de reojo de arriba a avió, a pesar de que se había desmayado la pequeña ella aun conservaba su ternura y el sonrojo visible en su mejilla, estar en aquella postura hacia que pareciera dormida en vez de desmayada.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Cansado de estar parado observando a la ojiperla, se sentó a un lado de esta, para descansar un poco aun con el obsequio en use manos, Cerro u. Rato los ojos para pensar.

Había tenido su primer beso, a tan solo su corta edad, y no cualquier chica sino una que apenas conocía y jamás había notado su presencia siendo esta de su edad o menor que él lo único que reconocía , eran sus ojos perlados blancos delataban su línea sucesoria que pretendía ser de unos de los clanes más poderosos y respetables de Konoha, claro después de los Uchiha, eso pensaba

El estaba tan con centrado en sus pensamientos que apenas se percato de un peso que había recaído en sus hombres donde yacía la pequeña que al parecer se había resbalado dejando su pequeña cabeza en su hombro, mientras el azabache se quedo estático por tal cercanía aunque minutos después se calmo.

A pesar de ser su primera celebración de san Valentín, una cosa le quedo clara, le agrado ese día.

–Feliz día de san Valentín mi pequeña- susurro Sasuke antes de volver a cerrar los ojos 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Una sombra alta e imponente caminaba a paso lento por aquellas desoladas calles, hace no menos de cinco minutos había llegado a casa de un largo día de trabajo puesto que siempre que estar pendiente de sus misiones, aun siendo un día festivo, un Uchiha no descansa como decía sus padre.

"Un Uchiha nunca rompe sus promesas"

Ahora que lo recuerda, había dejado solo a su pequeño ototo para que entregara ese obsequio que prometió, que a lo mejor seguramente, su hermano menor lo haya dejado tirado en algún lugar, para así inventar que lo había entregado, a Itachi Uchiha ninguna se le escapaba, no señor, y menos si se tratase de alguien menor a él.

Sabía que no estaba su hermano en su casa, ya llevaba tiempo esperándolo, y tuvo que salir a buscarlo, porque pronto oscurecería, y su hermano aun seguía afuera, eso era preocupante.

Sasuke casi no salía de casa, y cuando lo hacía no pasaban ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba de regreso en su hogar, le aburría pasear por la aldea, Itachi sabia eso, y por esa razón le preocupaba que su hermano estuviera afuera no solo una hora, si no ya varias horas sin dar presencia a su paradero en ese momento, era cierto, Itachi era el hermano mayor que siempre molestaba a Sasuke, pero no por eso no se preocupaba por el bienestar de este, siempre le preocupaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Ya había recorrido parte de la aldea, mas no había encontrado a su hermano menor, ya había buscado desde el parque hasta los grandes rostros de piedra de los Hokages, se estaba desesperando. Soltó un gran suspiro, ¿Dónde se habría metido Sasuke?, ¿Estará en problemas?, si así fuera, la regañada que le meterían si regresaba a casa sin Sasuke.

No, eso no debería pasar, siguió buscando sin descanso, preguntando si lo habían visto, mas sin embargo de todos los que le había preguntado, ninguno pareciera haberlo visto, pareciera como si la tierra misma se lo hubiera tragado.

Volvió a buscar cerca del parque de donde lo había dejado, no puede que su hermano este ahí, sabe que no le gusta mucho los parques, pero como hermano mayor debería de seguir buscando, aun si tiene que entrar a ese lugar.

Justamente antes de entrar al dichoso parque, escucha un sonido ajeno, que más bien que provenía del bosque cercano, ¿Qué seria aquel ruido? ¿Algún ninja? El Uchiha, como todo un ninja, entro de forma precavida en ese bosque, esperando encontrar algún extraño que quisiera acabar, pero al parecer no había ninguna presencia desconocida cerca del bosque, era un alivio.

Itachi ya estaba por irse, cuando sintió dos presencias cercanas, al parecer eran menores porque se les notaba muy poco su nivel de chakra, reconoció una de estas.

Era Sasuke.

Camino sigilosamente, para a asegurarse de que su hermano aun no le había descubierto, no quería que se diera cuenta que andaba cerca, además quería saber la razón por la que no había regresado, quería descubrirlo en algún travesura la cual burlarse.

Empero al dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba su hermano se dio cuenta que estaba cerca la otra presencia que había sentido.

Que gran sorpresa se llevo Itachi.

Sasuke y la pequeña Hyuga yacían ambos recostados sobre el tronco del árbol, sus cabezas chocaban entre sí dándose apoyo que se confundía cual era el cabello de quien, ambos con los ojos cerrados dando la apariencia de estar profundamente dormidos, sus respiraciones estaban iban al compás del mismo ritmo, sin contar, que sus brazos caían perezosamente a sus constados, y sus manos entre lazadas, como una unión. 

Qué tierna escena. 

Itachi dio un largo suspiro, vaya sorpresa que le ha dado su hermano, al menos cumplió con su promesa de San Valentín. 

Definitivamente, estas nuevas generaciones, en la infancia, eran más inocentes de lo que parecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal han estado?_

_Tenía pensado subirlo el día de San Valentín, pero como entre al concurso del Fc. SasuHina de Nu. , decidí esperarme, espero que les haya gustado ^-^._

_Gracias por pasarse a leer, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber su opinión _._

_Quien quiera unirse al Fc SasuHina, tengo un link en mi perfil, ^-^._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
